Card Erratas
Q: Why this re-work? * As a game designer, i decided for a starting challenge to remake Gundam M.S. War into the playable game it wasnt. Lets make Gundam M.S. War great again! Quite possibly the largest problem with Gundam M.S. War was the poorly worded rules on several cards. This is my re-work attempt to re-word and as much as redo rules, abilities, and effects on several cards. The cards are listed in the order by their card number, along with a designers obersvation, notes, and reason to the changes. These changes are based on the Ace rules + re-worked rule set (as they become available). Battlefields BF-003 Sanc Kingdom This battlefield card made very little sense. Mobile Suit cards can NOT sustain "Battle damage". On top of that, "Battle Damage" is defined ONLY as damage a Mobile Suit inflicts to a players deck. It looks like they were trying to make this battlefield card act as an auxillary mobile suit that can aid you by knocking out opponenets mobile suits during the attack phase. *+ "Requirements: More than 2 WG Pilot Cards" *+ "Effect Phase: An opponents Mobile Suit of your choice receives a single attack of 3 clash points. This can only be done during your attack phase." This change makes this battlefield more of a combat battlefield rather than just a booster or clash point reduction. Events Mobile Suits MS-075 Zero Transport Shuttle This card is the Endless Waltz equivilant to Gundam Wing Bird mode. Its cute but barely serves a purpose in the game. To make it revelant add and remove these rules: *- "preempetive Stike" *+ "Destroy this card to move "Wing Gundam Zero Custom" from your supply base to your hand. The choice of Wing Gundam Zero Custom go to your hand instead of your dock is due to how strong said card is and would be over powering to have it drop onto your dock like its Wing Bird mode equivilant. Also it compliment the set's opposing OZ card "Serpent Transport". Its cost to play remains at 1 since it serves no purpose other than getting Wing Gundam Zero Custom to your hand. Unlike its Wing Bird mode equivilant which have potential in battle. Pilots PL 006 Relena Darlian This was one of those confusing cards from the starter deck. It wasn't clear that there were two types of Pilot cards, one that is attached to a Mobile Suit and one that acts as a buff from your dock. The card EV 006 Mation of Total Pacifism does what this card does but a lot better and for a lot less, except it was for one turn. To make things less confusing and Relena more relevant as a continues card, the text should read: * + "Dock Pilot" * + Pay a price of 2 for this effect. You and your opponent both skip your following Attack Phase. This effect ends early if this card is no longer in your dock. PL 008 Doctor J Simple rephrasing. *+ "Dock Pilot" *+ " While this card is in your dock, reduce the cost of WG Mobile Suit cards by 1." PL 013 Dorothy Catalonia This god awful card was one of the worse things to ever hit the game. Its hard to distinguish what it was trying to achieve. Using its effect would literally cost you a whole game as it would leave you defenseless. Long story short Dorothy is considered the OZ counter part to Relena. Thus this rule would reflect that and give this card purpose. *+ "A mobile suit with this pilot attached can still conduct an Attack Phase." This means if a player played a card that prevented you from entering your attack phase, or prevented your mobile suits from attacking, Dorothy allows the mobile suit she is attached to to get around that block and attack. Category:Rules Category:Cards